1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related generally to packages and methods of packaging, and more particularly to multiwall bags and methods of packaging utilizing a multiwall bag.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Multiwall bags are well known in the packaging art. Such bags typically comprise a laminated product formed of one or more paper plies interspersed by one or more layers of thermoplastic film. For example, low density ethylene-vinyl acetate is utilized in conjunction with kraft paper to provide a multiwall bag having the desirable property of strength, while high density materials are utilized in conjunction with the same kraft paper to provide a multiwall bag having the desirable property as a moisture barrier. After having been filled with a bulk material, these multiwall bags are mostly often sealed by sewing their opened end closed.
The strength and moisture barrier properties that are provided by such known multiwall bags are virtually indisputable. However, because of such strength and the sewn-closed nature of their sealed ends, multiwall bags that have been used in the prior art are very difficult to open. It would, therefore, be preferable to provide a multiwall bag having the same desirable properties of prior art multiwall bags, but additionally would be easy to open.